el lazo que nos une
by Stone.Corp
Summary: un error eso fue lo que paso pero ahora como decirselo,el acaso tambien lo deseara...bebe en camino -w- capitulo 7:la boda? contiene:mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiracion:**salido de una idea del mf donde china-san esta esmbarazado ,de ahy empezaron los comienzos a mi imaginacion

**Cosas que decir:**hetalia no es mio,es de la persona ke los dibujo (le dan un zape aereo),owo ok gomen por ese comentario jeje,pero no me se el nombre completo XD.

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Después de haber estado meditando por un poco aun no podía creerlo pero todas esas sensaciones solo daban a un respuesta ¿no? el no lo querría, no lo deseaba-se desliza por la pared donde se encontraba recargado-como eso podía cruzársele por la mente, había oído de casos así pero el ,como ,bueno sabia como ¿ pero por que a el?, sí lo que pensaba era mínimamente posible pero como se lo explicaría ...acaso el ,¿habría una mínima posibilidad de que lo quisiese?  
Después de toda la relación que habían estado llevando, solo se podría decir que era apenas estable. Apenas había empezado, como un juego, una tentación, habían llegado a los limites de una violación ¿acaso era eso posible?ahora que haría, como se lo explicaría ¿había necesidad de explicárselo?como lo tomaría, que iba a pasar con su vida, con la de el...  
ahora solo lo que veía era su mundo empezando a desmoronarse...  
la preocupación empezando a crecer en su corazón acompañado del dolor, por el miedo ala separación.

-kuso, ahora que debería de hacer, ¿que dirá Rusia-san?-lo dice con el dolor internándose en su cuerpo, seguido del miedo y la desesperación.

* * *

agradezco que hayan leido : reviews waann (cara de cachorrito a medio morir) acepto de todo desde zapes aereos como el anterior,opiniones y demas .


	2. Decisiones

CHAPTER I

**Decisiones**

* * *

No podía creer lo que veía, acaso?, era lo que pensaba? Acaso enfrente de el se encontraba Rusia-san?, por el??,¿había corrido hasta alcanzarlo? como había llegado a eso…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**FLASHBACK**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No, era hora de que se animara, después de todo, tal vez Rusia san no fuera malo, pero y si lo era Q.Q, tenia que decírselo que seria papa…ughhh eso suena raro .como se lo diría.

**Plan A**

-ni hao Rusia sama!!, adivina ^^, serás papa!!-lo dice brincando con gestitos y brinquitos de alegría y un globo que decía, bebe a bordo-¡no!

…termina golpeándose en la pared.

**Plan B**

-etoo-con ojos de perro abandonado y un dedo cerca de la mejilla dando círculos en esta-sabes algo, Rusia-chan ¡¡yo quería decirte algo!! n.n, demo no se como lo tomaras-se chupa el dedo de forma tierna-etooo aru, yo tengo un bebito tuyo aru!! *u*-diciéndolo sonrojándose todo.

…termina queriéndose aventar por la ventana.

**Plan C**

Llegar de una forma enfadada hacia Rusia y plantarle la prueba de embarazo en la cara y

Salir corriendo e irse a esconder hasta la isla de Madagascar mmm…esa idea no sonaba tan alocada, el problema, no sabia donde se encontraba esa dichosa isla

**Plan D**

Hablar con el invitándole un te y conseguirse por si acaso otro traje de castidad, pero esta vez no se lo encargaría a alguien. Eso ya le había ocasionado problemas y tal ves eso halla sido causa de su estado (N/A: auch T-T, como duelen las pedradas XD).

-T-T creo que la mas coherente es la "D" aru, aunque todavía me resultase tentadora la "C"…-pensando-pero de aquí a que encuentro la isla tal vez, ya se de cuenta de que estoy perdido y vaya por mi y seria mas problemático, además de qué me marearía mas de la cuenta en el barco aru ..

-ahora será mejor apegarme al plan y ponerlo en marcha lo mas rápido posible –siente un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo-a mal paso, darle prisa aru TUT-aun así se levante del piso donde había estado todo el tiempo pero de una forma tan repentina termino mareándose y corrió al baño-gruarggghhhh x.x

Estaba mejor eso creí después de todo ya lo había meditado, pero aun así sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría en marcha y huiría de ese lugar, de la casa de Rusia-san

Después de todo acaso no había dicho hace mucho tiempo que ya no volvería a pisar esa casa de lo temible que se veia, que mejor prefería que las "citas" fueran en su casa y no la de el pero...ya había tardado Belarus estaba en la casa cuando llego y simplemente lo paso y le dijo que esperara ahí, ni si quiera le pregunto nada.

-sera mejor ir a buscarlo aru.

Así se dirige a inspeccionar las habitaciones de una en una, abriendo puerta en puerta, pero nunca encontrando a su, fornido y guapo rubio, no lo encontraba.

-no aquí no-abre y cierra una puerta -aquí tampoco-vuele a abrir y cerrar una puerta

-aquí…O.O, aru...Rusia-san!!-lo encuentra con Lituania encima de este, Lituania se encuentra con el rostro sonrojado, pero en cuanto ve a china el simplemente se queda viéndolo aumentando su sonrojo!!

-ah...ahh-agacha su cabeza-espero no estar interrumpiendo nada aru…yo…yo me voy…-sale corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-O.O, espera china ¡!-le grita Rusia pero china ya no lo escucha –hazte a un lado toris, y lo empuja a un lado.

-yo que hice-responde con un bufido, lo cual llama la atención de china que se voltea repentinamente haciendo estremecer a Lituania.

-nada n.n solo tiraste mi café en mi y de paso te resbalaste encima mío causando una mala imagen ^^, eso ameritara un castigo mas de rato, `pero no te preocupes esta vez no te dejare afuera colgando del techo, será mucho peor, kukuku (mirada y risa al puro estilo Rusia), me voy ^^.

-ah…-.-|||-cae desmayado-

-------------------------------------------------------------**CHINA POV**-----------------------------------------------------------------

Como pudo creer que habría sido una buena idea, como se le ocurrió ir a casa de Rusia, ¿Qué podía haber algo mas?, si solo lo había utilizado como un juguete aru!!, esto no se lo iba a perdonar, ni el bebe tampoco, bebe-chan no perdonaría que su padre haya engañado a su madre…espera-se queda echo piedra-que acabo de decir yo madre aru!!,!!No ¡tengo que irme lo mas rápido posible estoy empezando a decir incoherencias, yo seré el padre aru!mío y solo mío.

Salgo de la casa de Rusia san empujando a un sirviente pero que mas da aru!!, en eso siento una mano ruda y fuerte que me sostiene del hombro, siento que esto será malo, muy malo aru.

Rusia volea a china de una forma brusca algo rápida que ocasiona que china haga una mueca de dolor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

reviews please wann?

dedicado a toda la secta aph,a kibmarta,a ATP-chan y claro a mi inspiracion a china-vanne XD

Gracias por leerlo!!


	3. Ilucion

**inspiracion:owo ya lo dije XD,salido del MF.(no es propaganda ehh XD)**

**hetalia:no es propiedad mia,es de un japones que sigo sin aprenderme su nombre XD.**

**advertencias:subi el grado del fic por este capitulo,el cual espero que les guste es la primera vez que describo algo asi para un fic .**

* * *

**hola!!: Aqui yo de nuevo molestando XD,agradesco todos los reviews ahora a responderlos.**

(saca unos lentes)

a kiba:waasi los recuerdos *o*,y jeje como siempre tus reviews seran esperados XD,me encantan tus comentarios.

a danae:gracias por el review. y si lo continuare tengo a uno que otro que ya me amenazo de explotacion XD.

a ATP-chan :todavia no me aprendo tu nombre u.u,me recuerda demaciado a cuando la maestra de quimica intento que me aprendiera la tabla periodica...fue en vano te agradesco el coment me trajo mis momentos de felicidad,owo.

miikunee-chan!!:todavia sigo indecisa entre la uno y la dos ,y ewe pensare lo de la opcion tres,creo ke si se podria jeje

y por ultimo Dani:te agradesco igualmente el review y aqui esta la continuacion!!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Ilucion**

* * *

-Auu Rusia-san itaio-aru

-Gomen ^^, demo si no te volteaba…no podría verte y explicarte ,pensándolo bien ¿por que tengo que explicar?-se queda un momento pensando sacando de onda a china-a si Lituania me tiro el café encima y el muy atarantado callo sobre mi y me dejo todo sucio, y me preguntaba si me podrías limpiar ^^.

-Aru??-se queda choqueado, como de esa forma tan sencilla Rusia le pedía eso ^^|||.

-Si ^^,pero si no quieres ,lo forzare ^^.

-Ah…jajá espera-aru, quiero explicarte algo primero

-Sabes china el esperar no existe en mi país ^^.

-Es serio espera-siente escalofríos sabe que cuando Rusia empieza de este modo lo mas seguro es que pasen a mas-escúchame aru!!-intenta soltarse.

-Nop ^^.

De un rápido movimiento lo agarra de la cintura y voltea el rostro de china empezando a lamerlo en la mejilla derecha, soltando una pequeña risa ante la exclamación de que se detenga que comienza a exclamar china, vuelve a tomar su rostro para esta vez besarlo completamente, china simplemente ya no puede resistirse dejándose ser guiado por el ruso hacia el interior de sus bocas, entrelazando sus lenguas varias veces hasta que es necesario separarse debido a la falta de aire.(n/a estúpido aire ),quedando unidos por un hilo de saliva, del cual se percato china y lo limpio tanto de su boca como de Rusia con la manga de su camisa.

-Ya te limpie =///= ¿contento?.

-Falta que me cambies de ropa china ^^.

-¡Eh!, yo…yo...-empieza a dudar, cosa que no le da mucho tiempo ya que Rusia lo agarra de la cintura, y lo carga en sus hombros.

-Te llevare a mi cuarto ^^.

-¡Que!, e-espera Rusia ,¡¡¡Rusia!!!-empieza a patalear incansablemente, cosa que no toma ni en cuenta Rusia.

-En serio no quieres^^, le dice finalmente empujándolo ala cama.

-No!!,no quiero!!

-Tu siempre eres así, pero al final terminas haciéndolo, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos ^^-se abalanza sobre China.

-¡!Voy a tener un bebe ¡!-grita sin mas.

-¿?Ah¿?O.O…^^,esta muy bien pero mas vale que sea niño, los niños son mas fuertes, será entrenado de la manera militar rusa ,convirtiéndose después en un gran aliado, que me ayudara a hacer sufrir alas demás potencias, tu claro terminaras uniéndote a mi completamente, por lo tanto ya seremos una gran potencia y cuando el bebe ya pueda por fin pelear empezaremos, con América ^^,aunque también me encantaría mejor empezar con Japón si ,empezare ahora para que el sea de los primeros en caer ,cuando el cumpla la edad de 8 años por fin ya habrá empezado con sus primeras destrucciones ^^.

-¿?Aru¿?.y por que metes a nihon en esto ,ni si quiera a ellos le eh dicho(mirada sombría) ,waaa me olvidaba que es lo que dirán ellos-empieza a jalarse el cabello-Q.Q.

-Rusia-ignorándolo-así que como todo ya esta arreglado; Empecemos

El ruso comienza a desabrochar la camisa de china. Mientras tanto China se encontraba estático, al parecer todavía Rusia no captaba la idea ,que lo tomara tan simple eso no lo podía creer, empezó a sentir como Rusia terminaba por desabrochar por completo su camisa para después jalarla bruscamente como siempre si ,así, era su ruso.

Dejándose llevar por ruso ,empezó a sentir como el empezaba con su mejilla lamiéndola para seguir después con su cuello dejando chupetones y pequeñas mordidas en su camino, Rusia levanta la mirada que en otra ocasión le hubiese causado temor ahora le excita, viendo esa reacción de Yao ,Ivan agarra fuertemente esa liga que sostiene el cabello de yao ,no le agrada esa coleta siempre le ha agradado como se ve su cabello suelto, mas fácil de manejar, se la quita llevándose unos cabellos en su camino cosa que molesta a Yao.

-Iván!!

-¿Que? ^^.

-¡¡Sabes lo que me costo hacer crecer mi cabello!!

-Nop ^^.

-¬///¬

Rusia simplemente sonrió como siempre, empezó a juguetear con los pezones de china, mientras que con la mano que tenia libre empezaba a frotar el miembro de yao sobre su ropa.

-Ahh..Ahh-gemidos-Rusia-san y el bebe ¿?

-Estará bien no te preocupes, mientras tanto tenemos que hacernos cargo de "este"asunto-mira hacia el miembro de china.

A pesar de que aun se encuentre dentro de su ropa se Empieza a visualizar una erección. Dejo por un momento el cabello y los pezones de Yao para dedicarse completamente a empezar a desabrochar los pantalones, viendo que Yao estaba por exclamar una protesta, con su lengua empezó a acariciar el ombligo del chino haciendo que este soltase un gemido, dejando que sus hábiles manos terminaran por deshacerse de la ropa que estaba de mas en el chino, cuando se hubo desecho de la ropa de este empezó ahora a prestarle atención ala erección ya completamente visible en Yao.

-Ha…Rusia tus manos están frías-exclamo cuando el ruso empezó a frotar el miembro de este.

-No te preocupes pronto se calentaran ^^.

Rusia pronto reanudo lo que había dejado por breves instantes ,china simplemente se dejaba llevar por el momento agarrando los hombros de este.

-Ahh…ahh Rusia, esto no es justo.

-Por que ^^

-Yo no te hecho nada-dice sonrojandose violentamente,

-Tu también quieres probar china-dice enderezándose un poco,entonces-se levanta de la cama.

-¿Ya termino-aru?-lo dice con desconcierto.

-No solo que…-se quita completamente la ropa-ya esta ^^

China ,solo esta viendo al ruso acercándosele lentamente ,quedando parado frente a el ,se endereza un poco levantándose de la cama y empujando levemente a Rusia para que quedase sentado en la cama ,empieza a ver ese miembro ya conocido por el y empieza a engullirlo de poco a poco acariciándolo en el proceso ,no sabia el por que pero con el simple echo de tener el miembro de este en la boca se sentía mas excitado ,terminando por engullirlo totalmente, el ruso se le queda mirando aumentando su excitación.

Viendo a un sumiso china jugando con su miembro, lo deja jugar unos momentos mas para después agarrarlo del cabello, levantando la mirada de este, su cara esta completamente sonrojada (la de china).

- Déjalo, ya quiero empezar-lo dice levantando a Yao de una forma tan fácil para después, cargarlo y dejándolo en la cama- estoy listo.

Rusia sube sobre la cama y empieza a abrir las piernas del chino, para dar la primera estocada.

-Ahhh!!-china siente el dolor recorrer su columna vertebral-pero no es un dolor que lo mata, si no que le gusta de cierta manera, estar mucho tiempo con Rusia realmente le a afectado.

Así sigue el juego, compartiendo besos por instantes ,Yao abrazándose del cuello de Rusia ,soportando el dolor hasta que por fin se convierte en placentero, Rusia disfrutando de cada parte del cuerpo del chino ,hasta que Yao cae rendido al sueño y al cansancio dejándolo en la cama, dormido.

-humm…un bebe no estaría de todo mal ^^.

* * *

**¿reviews?,comentarios,criticas,cartas bomba?**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO!!**


	4. intercepcion

**inspiracion: se escribio solo n_n**

**hetalia:no es propiedadad mia,pero algun dia espero que lo sea o por lo menos sweden-sama ;w;**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

**El comienzo de los problemas**

* * *

Despertaba escondido entre las cobijas de esa gran cama, repleta de cobijas de color rojo sangre el color favorito de Iván, deteniéndose por breves instantes aspirando el aroma del ruso que aun se encuentra en esas cobijas.

Mmm esa fragancia le encanta no duda en ponerse la cobija en la mejilla sintiendo su textura oliéndola tanto que lo embarga ,esa esencia que por largo tiempo negó desearla ahora era su fuente de toco el vientre sabiendo que hay crecía una nueva vida de el y del ruso que -volteando a ambos lados- no lo encuentra viéndose solo siente un miedo ,se dirige al baño a darse una ducha rápida sintiendo molestias al caminar cosas que evidenciaba y le hacia recordar que tuvo una sesión de sexo con el ruso. Ya en el baño se dispone a meditar recordando que aun quedan otros problemas, el como decirle a sus hermanos y como lo tomarían nihon,corea,taiwan,japon,hong Kong ,por breves instantes siente que se enfría el agua de tan solo pensar en el primero y el ultimo.

-¡¿como le are aru?!¿y si le digo a Rusia que me acompañe?-empieza a meditarlo-después de todo esta involucrado en esto pero...-pensando en eso con quien iríamos primero pensando, nihon es el mas serio y además creo que si el acepta los demás lo aceptaran-suspira.

Saliendo del baño ya cambiado(N/A si acuérdense que esta en casa del ruso con un montón en su mayoría ukes XD,sabe como le verán al pobre chino si anda solo en una toalla ),empezó a buscar de nuevo en el cuarto por si este había deseado volver, pero no encontró nada ,tendría que salir de ese cuarto cosa que no le gustaba en lo absoluto andar solo y sin protección en esa casa-sintiendo escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo-entones pronto escucho un ruido ,una explosión en la parte de abajo. asombrándose por la conmoción del ruido se dirigió rápidamente.

justo cuando iba a bajar por completo, de las escaleras, tuvo que protegerse pasándole muy cercas una shuriken demasiado cerca de la cabeza, siguiendo después una voz reconocida para el.

-¡!¿donde esta mi aniki?¡!-exclamo la voz.

-Yo que se –le responde de forma sonriente Rusia.

-como que no sabes –respondió entrecerrando sus ojos con furia-si en su casa se encontraba un recado que decía "no estoy en casa, eh ido a ver a Rusia-san".

-ah…-sintiendo impresionado de lo confiado que a veces podía ser su chino-¿de verdad dejo eso China?.

-… creo que hice mal en avisar a donde iba a ir-pensó china.

-ahora, si no me regresas a mi aniki…

-¿que? acaso crees que me puedes hacer algo a mi-lo mira con una aura oscura atrás de el,mientras se señala a si mismo.

-¡¡nihon!!-de repente suelta china saliendo por completo de su escondite viendo que Japón traía su traje ninja, tal vez por eso se había infiltrado tan fácil a esa gran casa que esta muy protegida.

-¡¡aniki!!-se dirige hacia el pero es interceptado por Rusia.

-¿a donde cres que vas? ^^-pronuncia mientras ladea la cabeza.

-¡¡apártate de mi camino!!-dice con furia japon.

-nop –es la seca respuesta de Rusia.

-¡¡nihon!!-exclama nuevamente china-cálmate hay una razón por la que estoy aquí.

-¡¡no quiero explicaciones!!-grita con enojo-solo quiero que aniki vuelva

-ya no podrá REGRESAR, ya que ahora es mío-abraza a china de forma protectora

-tu…no te creo suéltalo-le apunta de forma amenazadora con la espada(N/Ajuju la katana *¬*)

-China-Rusia voltea a ver a china-acaso no le haz dicho –pregunta Rusia interceptando los ojos de China.

-ehh…-baja la cabeza apenado-no primero quería decírselo a Rusia-san.

-muy bien yo se lo diré-dirigiéndose a China y abrazándolo por detrás.

-e-espera Rusia-san-pronuncia con nerviosismo.

-¿de que están hablando? –Los mira de forma seria-¿que me tiene que decir?

-China-con una mano acaricia el vientre de china haciendo que nihon se sulfure-va a tener un bebé mío.

-no…-suelta la katana-¡¡imposible!!

-nihon-suspìra china aun sin levantar la cabeza-es cierto

-no lo apruebo aniki ¡¡estas loco!!,un hijo y de el -dice mientras señala a rusia-no lo permitiré-recogiendo velozmente la katana que hubiese dejado caer.

Nihon enfoca su objetivo,hacia ese bastardo, que se atrevió a poner una mano encima de su hermano,esta a punto de golpearlo cuando...

-nihon detente-exclama China.

Poniéndose enfrente de Rusia extiende sus brazos de forma protectora.

-¡aniki apártate!

-no,esta vez no-lo dice con una sonrisa-gomenasai.

-¡a...aniki!-se sorprende-¿como puedes decir eso? ¡!

-simple, nihon por que yo…¡¡yo lo amo!!

-aniki…es imposible eso-Lo dice apretando sus puños-¡¡No lo apruebo!!-suelta la katana y extiende su brazo hacia china intentando cambiar de tactica.

-gomenasai nii-san, demo regresa con nosotros…

-yo…regresare,-lo dice sin dudar dejando por un instante sorprendido a Rusia que esta a punto de replicar, pero levantando la mano le pide que no diga nada, lo cual Rusia hace -pero Rusia me acompañara después de todo los demás tienen que enterarse lo dice de forma cortante.

-o.o, ¡no!, no dejare que el valla, como se te ocurre esas sandeces sabes lo que podría hacer si llega a ir con nosotros…

-entonces que ellos vengan a mi ^^-dice china

-…

-no somos idiotas –responde con seriedad nihon.

China ignora a nihon, dirigiéndose a Rusia

-vendrás…Rusia…

-si…-responde con una sonrisa-aunque te hubieses negado a que fuera te hubiese seguido ,tengo dudas de que te hubiesen dejado regresar ,en especial nihon…por que después de todo he decidido que serás mío China ,no solo por el crio si no también por ti –le extiende una mano

-tu…-lo vuelve a amenazar con la espada me las pagaras, algún DIA solo por que aniki a decidido intervenir y te protege pero… si algún día le intentas hacer algo, o lo haces sufrir…

-nihon...-empieza a llorar china y corre a abrazarlo-sabia que lo entenderías, ¡¡de verdad me quieres!!-lagrimas de felicidad.

- cálmate aniki-se quita de encima a china y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse completamente se da la vuelta mirando a nihon ala vez que suelta un leve suspiro-uff, iré a preparar las cosas, todos estarán reunidos para tu regreso en tu casa eso si –dirige su mirada a Rusia-no esperes una bienvenida calurosa, ni si quiera yo se por que aniki-te escogió…y no lo apruebo.

-nihon…-dice china con tristeza.

-me retiro. Pero pronto nos volveremos a ver-corre hacia el bosque para después desaparecer entre las ramas de los arboles cubiertos de nieve del bosque ruso.

* * *

Y aqui el final de otro capitulo,en verdad agradezco cada review que me envian y su apoyo en cada capitulo.

saludos a todos!!

y por ultimo la clasica frase:

reviews please!!


	5. Recuerdos

**hetalia:no es propiedadad mia.**

**bueno eh de decirles que me encanta cada review que me mandan .siempre soltandome una sonrisa o una carcajada en buen son claro.**

**los adoro cada uno de ellos animandome a seguir ahora.**

**nana-san jeje no estoy segura si pueda hacer eso XD.**

**S-chan:jeje si ni yo lo he visto,la verdad eso fue lo que me atrajo mas la idea para ese capi,ademas que creo que de esa forma es en la que rusia hubiese actuado.**

**Danae:hahaha muchas gracias por tu review,y haha ¿diosa?, XD de vdd te agradezco el review.**

**kiba:te agradesco mushisimo cada review que me mandas,apoyandome con cada capitulo y haciendo mas ameno el dia con tus comentarios y por que no con nuestras platicas que de vez en cuando se dan XD.**

**A todos en general muchas gracias por los reviews.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

**Recuerdos**

**

* * *

**

-…Rusia-san

-…^^ si…

-por favor ,no vallas a hacer algo incoherente-dice con un acento que se podría tomar por suplica

-¿como que? Yao-exclama con inocencia.

-no se tal vez decir la noticia como si estuvieras diciendo la hora-pensando en como sonaria – mejor de la noticia me encargare yo de decirlo-sentía un ligero escalofrió pasar por su columna vertebral.

Rusia se adelanto ,por un momento mientras caminaba poniéndose los brazos atrás del cuello ,lo que veía a Yao era al imponente Rusia meditar sus palabras ,que pasaba por la mente del ruso en estos momentos ,lo conocía desde hace tiempo y sabia que el no solo iba con el solo por protegerlo siempre habría algo oculto (en muchas ocasiones malo) el solo iría con la intención de molestar lo mas seguro o como era ya muy común esa frase suya "ir a verlos como sufren ",era en esos momentos cuando deseaba poder leerle la mente al ruso.

-Mmm-medita por unos momentos Rusia, para después voltear a mirar a Yao-lo intentare -lo decía de forma inocente.

-ufff....... –mirándolo con resignación mientras se pasa una cabeza por el pelo –no se que are contigo Iván.

El detiene su marcha para voltearse y mirar a china como hubiese dicho una cosa sin sentido –acaso no es Obvio

-he –también se detiene-no se de que ha…hablas.

-tu lo sabes muy bien china-se le acerca lentamente para después levantarle la cara a china rozando con sus dedos los labios del chino, acercando sus labios a los de el.

China empuja a Rusia para zafarse de esa situación dejando a Rusia atrás mientras empieza a avanzar

-tenemos que darnos prisa aru, nos esperan!!-le grita sin voltearse-si el ruso pudiera ver la cara de china en esos momentos se percataría de que un sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas.

dirigiendose aun mas a su hogar recuerda lo dicho por nihon pero aunque me hubiese dicho nihon que tendría preparado todo, aun se siente incomodo, pero lo ha decidido regresara a casa como de costumbre pero esta vez no regresara solo. Flanqueándole se encuentra Rusia.

A lo lejos se puede admirar la construcción que es la casa de china, por primera vez en años ,en esa casa ,que con el tiempo se volvió el punto de reunión de toda la familia, le parece imponente incomprensible, en su mente puede escuchar las palabras de nihon que no esperaran una calurosa bienvenida …

El día de hoy ni uno se encuentra esperándolo a las afueras de su casa.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Los recuerdos surgen…dirigiéndose prácticamente a un caluroso día de verano

Taiwán desde hace tiempo ha estado alegando que le encantaría mas que nada una deliciosa rebanada de sandia, se la pasa hablando de eso sus indirectas no podrían ser menos sutiles, el la comprende ella siempre es así su pequeña hermana, resplandeciendo de alegría y dulzura, como todos los días se dirige a caminar por el bosque, durante el camino lo medita un poco pensando que después de todo no esta tan mal llevar a casa un par de sandias

Desviándose un poco las encuentra, recogiendo 2 sandias agradables a la vista y exquisitas en sabor, tomándolas entre las manos y terminando con esta tarea se dirige de regreso a casa.

Alguien se asoma por las puertas del hogar.

-Nihon, Corea, Hong Kong , Vietnam, nii-san ya viene de regreso.

Empiezo a oír sus gritillos a lo lejos, siempre que descubre mi retorno a casa, empieza a anunciarlo, oigo una queja por el tono puedo asegurar que se trata de corea alegando que ya me había tardado demasiado, al parecer ya trae hambre.

Adelantándose de todos los demás corre hacia mí, escondo las sandias atrás de la espalda.

-¡¡nii-san!!-grita alegremente Taiwán, percatándose de que china esta vez no la ha abrazado, y que tiene algo escondido a sus espaldas-¿onii-san? que escondes-pregunta.

-ahh…n.n no escondo nada –lo dice sonriendo.

-eres un mentiroso onii-san-dice Corea corriendo hacia el, a sus espaldas Hong Kong y nihon se acercan para ver el por que del escándalo.

-¿que?,ha,ha ¡esperen! -Empieza a dar vueltas en si mientras ellos intentan ver que trae.

-¡o nii-san!-puchero de Taiwán-haciendo que el chino se detuviera por breves instantes.

-¡¡ja!!-suelta Corea lanzándose hacia su hermano, agarrándose de una de sus piernas, haciéndolo dar traspiés.

-¡wuaaaa aru!! ¡¡esperen aru !!-empezándose a tambalearse Taiwán se agarra de su otro pie haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio por completo.

En un rápido movimiento alcanza a alzar las sandias fuera del peligro, manteniendo las manos alzadas al cielo, cayendo por completo de espalda.

-¡auch! ¡Itaio!-exclama con dolor . pero las sandias se salvaron n_n!-viendo como sus hermanos se encuentran felices por la sorpresa.

-waiii sandias –exclama Taiwán arrebatándole una de las manos brincado se dirige otra vez ala casa.

-¡¡sandia Mía!!-lo dice de forma posesiva Corea –huyendo con la otra sandia, hacia la casa.

-¿aniki te encuentras bien?-pregunta Hong Kong mostrándole una mano para que la sostuviera y se pudiera levantar.

-si estoy bien, gracias hong Kong -toma la mano de hong Kong y se levanta-pero al parecer prefieren alas sandias que a mi n_n¡-dicecon una lagrima en los ojos.

-ah…cierto –dice nihon dirigiendo su mirada a ala casa.

-T_T que cruel nihon, pero bueno ya entremos o si no las sandia se terminara n_n

Ya levantado agarra de la mano a nihon mientras que la otra la posa en el hombro de hk

-regresemos a casa nos esperan.

-hai!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------End the flash back-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Siempre lo esperaban alas puertas de su casa, pero hoy era diferente…las puertas se encuentran cerradas.

-tendremos que tocar Rusia-san –decía mientras se dirigían alas puertas

La puerta se abrió por si misma

-pasen-el que habría era Hong Kong –me alegra que regresaras aniki, todos te esperan, aunque Vietnam estaba alegando que quería ir a pescar, dentro de un rato, me adelantare-sin dirigirle una mirada a Rusia se adelanto para abrir las puertas del cuarto en donde todos esperaban.

-aniki tu primero-lo dice dejándole el paso libre a china.

-ah…gracias

China entra de verdad no esperaba ver esto toda su familia sentada en el comedor esperando su llegada, en su mirada se ve que desean una explicación, eso principalmente se refleja en la cara de Taiwán y corea, nihon…simplemente ya no lo mira, Vietnam le dedica una sonrisa y Tailandia se ve que tiene prisa…Hong Kong toma su lugar en la mesa familiar…

China…se acerca sintiendo un leve estremecimiento, puede sentir cuando Rusia simplemente lo jala de la mano y lo pone en su respectivo lugar, parándose a espaldas de el, ya sentado respira hondo...

-ni hao aru-respira-bueno el motivo de esta junta familiar que nihon aru, me hizo el favor de decirles…y por obviedad juntarlos aru, es por que…, como les, a si les quiero decir algo, pero es algo...

-ya suéltalo nii-san –exclama corea

-ah...que irrespetuoso aru ¬-¬

-yo solo ya quiero saber, ahh esto es aburrido, como aniki me tuviste que haber avisado antes.

-ya corea nii-san deja de aniki diga lo que tiene que decir

-si es verdad, yo tengo mucha curiosidad Hm…-afirma Taiwán, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-mpff –Corea cruza los brazos ya con fastidio.

-n_n domo, Vietnam-chan y también Taiwán-chan aru -ojala se hubieran entretenido mas piensa.

-todo esta bien-exclama Rusia tratándole de infundir confianza -solo dilo ya china, o quieres que yo lo diga-le susurra en el oído apoyando una mano en el hombro de china, haciendo que los presentes dirigieran la mirada hacia Rusia.

-Rusia-san tal vez no debería de acercarse de esa mirada tan indebida a "nuestro" hermano mayor-exclama Hong Kong.

-veras Hong Kong, yo tengo todo el derecho sobre el -lo dice mientras lo abraza por la espalda.

-…-siguiendo con su sonrisa en los labios

-si serás…-se levanta de golpe apoyando sus manos en la mesa -como te atreves a tocar a si a nii-san.

-simple, el es mío-manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Rusia san… silencio aru –le dice empezando a chistarle y deshaciéndose del abrazo.

-…

-..Yo creo que todos, necesitamos una explicación, nii-san-dice mientras se quita los lentes-en señal de fastidio, el solo ha sido espectador.

-bueno… yo… estoy embarazado aru -levantándose de la mesa y apoyando las manos en esta.

Silencio…fue lo único que se podía escuchar…

* * *

saludos a todos los que siguen esta historia y ¿por que no? alos que la empiezan.

reviews?


	6. verdad

disclaimer: hetalia no es mio...

* * *

**capitulo 5**

**verdad**

* * *

Silencio…fue lo único que se podía escuchar…

-ah ah ah estas jugando verdad aniki, hahahaha –empieza a decir corea mientras se levanta y posa sus manos en su cintura.

-no aru, no lo estoy-lo dice de una forma seria haciendo que la atención se centre en el.

-aniki…como pudiste hacerlo…-lo dice mientras posa sus manos en su cara.

-¿aniki?-posa su dedo índice en su boca mientras ladea la cabeza hacia un lado-¿tendrá un bebe? , ¡Sí! ¡Un sobrino!

Todo mundo ignora, ese comentario, Tailandia le dirige una mirada severa a Vietnam, levantándose de su asiento, se dirige hacia la chica.

-nosotros nos retiramos-se lleva a Vietnam consigo-felicidades nii-san.

Ahora solo quedando, Hong Kong, Japón, Taiwán y corea en el comedor.

-ufff –exhala un suspiro algo prolongado china-creo qué significa que de cierto modo que ellos dos lo aceptaron,-se dirige hacia los otros observándolos-y ustedes por favor espero que respeten mi decisión-lo dice inclinando levemente su cabeza.

-…-Hong Kong todavía se queda mirando a su aniki procesando la información que le han dado, como pudo haber sido eso, su aniki embarazado y lo peor de todo de esa ensalada rusa, no eso de cierta forma era imposible, si debía de estar jugando tal como la había dicho el idiota de corea que en este preciso instante estaba sufriendo un pequeño ataque de nervios, pero aniki nunca mentía.

No, nunca nos mentiría a nosotros aniki era demasiado honesto, a veces torpe, entonces si era cierto…

-yo… no lo permitiré-susurra para si mismo-también retirándose del cuarto.

-¿Hong Kong?-exclama con sorpresa china.

-mis disculpas aniki pero me tengo que retirar te veré después-cierra la puerta.

China ve a Taiwán aun sentada en su lugar, mientras que Japón intenta en vano que se calme corea han terminado en una de sus habituales peleas.

-uhhh, Taiwán-chan te encuentras bien-le posa una mano en hombro.

- ¡!no me toques aniki! -retira la mano de china que se había posado en su hombro-como pudiste hacerlo -apunta a Rusia que se a quedado viendo desde una esquina, llamando la atención de corea y Japón -acaso, acaso no recuerdas el pasado ¡!-lo dice mientras se aleja de china.

-el pasado aru-lo dice con nostalgia-claro que lo recuerdo tai-chan pero…eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora son tiempos diferentes, el es diferente aru.

-yo no lo creo aniki-lo dice con desprecio-haz deshonrado ala familia con este echo, vamos pues ni si quiera están casados.

-he ¡,¿casados? Que cosas dices Taiwán a decir corea-tal vez no deberías de dar ideas.

-claro que habrá boda, acaso no creen que no me voy a responsabilizar ^^-habla de la nada Rusia, haciendo que todos lo miren.

-aun así…-sin ideas-ahhhhh-se agarra el cabello-me voy-retirándose sin decir mas.

-espera tai…-es detenido por la mano de Japón que se le acerca –déjala ir

-ha pero…

-creo que esta vez el gusano de Japón tiene razón ^^

-…

-eh, si habrá boda?,onii-san es de Rusia?, se casaran?-cae desmayado.

-creo qué esto salió muy bien.-dice sonriendo.

Japón se quera mirando a Rusia por su respuesta mientras que china se dirige a ver el estado de su hermano menor.

-no te atrevas a hacerle nada a china-san, por su bien espero que los otros entren en razón, pero aun así –lo señala-tu deberías de comprenderlo por las reacciones de los otros, somos capaces de hacer lo que sea por aniki, aun así te daré un consejo…cuídate de HK-agarra su saco del respaldo de la silla y se dirige hacia aniki-nos vemos aniki deja a corea ahí no creo que despierte pronto-lo patea en un costado-no no lo hará.

-haha n.n||Japón…

-me retiro –lo dice en la puerta haciendo por ultimo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

-creo qué no fue tan mal después de todo nee Iván…

-no..o-o, aunque esperaba verlos sufrir mas ^^

-…

* * *

Es despertado por la dulce esencia que se empieza a filtrar por la puerta del baño, finge dormir al fin, ha sido un viaje largo, el que tuvo que hacer hasta regresar de casa de Yao, lo ha convencido para que por lo menos hasta nuevo aviso se quedase con el, aun existen ciertas cosas pendientes, que hay que arreglar, ahora lo que mas le preocupa es que no ha hablado mucho desde que llegaron. En cuanto eso sucedió quiso dormir y hoy silenciosamente se ha dirigido al baño.

-algo te pasa-dice de forma afirmativa mientras de la media vuelta, pará observar como Yao ha empezado a peinar su pelo.

Yao no responde ,no ha podido dormir mucho desde que regresaron, aun seguía pensando en los sentimientos sacados ala luz provocados por lo que había anunciado a su familia, en realidad un gran impacto en especial para el mismo ,tenia miedo ,miedo al rechazo ,miedo a romper ese equilibrio que había entre ellos ,acaso...acaso lo había conseguido ,Taiwán fue la mas inesperada en si sentía ilusión de que ella pudiera entenderlo-pone una mano en su pecho-sus palabras fueron crueles, en su rostro se refleja el impacto en sus palabras cada vez que lo recordaba

-no, nada me pasa-lo dice sin aun voltear, sabiendo perfectamente que si volteaba quedaría ala vista la mirada inquisidora de Rusia-sabes algo Iván aru-dice de repente-quiero cerezas aru ///,iré por unas cuantas, ¿no quieres? –levantándose rápidamente se dirige ala puerta pero es atrapado con velocidad por los brazos de Rusia.

-esta bien-lo dice muy cerca de su oído, causándole escalofríos a Yao-aun así lo sabré después ^^, ahora a comer-lo dice besándolo en el cuello y cargándolo.

-¡¡Iván!!-dice exaltado-es vergonzoso-aru, ¡bajame!

Sin decir una sola palabra, lo deja en el piso, viendo rápidamente como chinase aleja hacia la cocina-así que a partir de ahora empezaran los antojos ¿no? ^^.

* * *

les agradezco muchos los reviews.

y hasta la proxima!!


	7. Antojos y Visitas

Hola primeramente a todos!! Discúlpenme por haberme tardado en subir, en fin son vacaciones!! Y estado algo ocupada coffcofftrabajoforzadoenlasmaquinasdemipadrecoffcoff en fin cada rato quiere que me ponga a cuidarle y tambien ya no tengo mis ratos libres para escribir por la mañana ,estoy llendo a un campamento para discapacitados y voy como un apoyo o sea horas mañaneras libres fuera...^^ ,mmm estoy aun programándome pero lo mas seguro estare subiendo los domingos.

Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza y aki esta el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**Antojos y Visitas**

* * *

Sin mirar hacia atrás, se dirigió ala cocina sabiendo perfectamente Rusia lo seguía

-Ho Lituania-san, estas aquí aru-exclama de forma afirmativa al momento de entrar, mira a Toris enfrente de si suyo a un lado de la estufa.

-ah china-san-exclama sorprendido-¡¡disculpe el malentendido de antes!! .-lo dice quedando casi de rodillas ante china.

-¿aru?,-lo levanta-no hay ningún problema enserio, yo fui el que lo interpreto mal después de todo además ya esta todo arreglando aru.

-En serio-llora de felicidad, pensando en la reprimenda de la que se ha salvado.

-nee Lituania-dice Rusia acercándose por detrás de china, causando un gran susto a los dos-trae cerezas y que sea rápido ^^

-¿c-cerezas?

-si ^^-mientras lo dice comienza a formarse una aura oscura a su alrededor

Lituania al momento de ver esa expresión empezando a forjarse en el ruso sale despavorido e busca de la dichosas cerezas, china intenta levantarse para serle de ayuda pero es detenido por el brazo de Rusia el cual simplemente empieza a negar con la cabeza, y señala hacia donde en este momento se encontraba Lituania observando que en su búsqueda por las cerezas lanzaba las cosas por todos lados.

-aquí es mas seguro aru n_n¡-lo dice mientras se sienta.

-¡¡aquí están las cerezas!!-exclama al momento de dejarlas enfrente del ruso.

-a las cerezas aru –afirma china, iluminándosele los ojos.

Rusia es mas rápido, agarrando el frasco lo abre y toma una de ellas insertándola entre los labios del chino, para después acercarse a el y morder la cereza.

-deliciosas^^-exclama mientras vuelve a tomar otra cereza del frasco.

-e-espera aru-dice completamente sonrojado-es vergonzoso-exclama interponiendo con sus manos que Rusia se acerque mas a el.

-puedo comerlas yo solo ¿sabes? Aru-mientras niega con la cabeza.

-no, no puedes ^^

-y-yo creo que será mejor retirarme-dice Toris casi corriendo hacia la salida de forma precipitada.

-e-espera Lituania-san-tratando en vano detener al lituano.

-eso ya no importa, déjalo ir –dice mientras mira la puerta por donde a salido Lituania.

-Pero que debió de haber pensado aru _-dice de forma embarazosa

-la verdad…que somos amantes-dice sin ningún reparo en la expresión que se empieza a formar en el rostro de china, volviendo a intentar acomodarle otra cereza en los labios-además pronto nos casaremos nee.

-¿ahhh aru?-levantándose de repente de la silla donde estaba Sentado-¿lo dices enserio aru?

-si, claro yo nunca miento ^^, de todos los preparativos se encargara estonia mientras Lituania se encargara de todo lo que necesites así será un problema resuelto mas, después nos encargaremos de tus hermanos lo mas seguro también terminaran uniéndose a mi neee ^^-diciendo este de forma rápida.

-¿ah?-intentando procesar toda la información que le fue dada de forma rápida-¿si aru?

-si pero-empieza a jugar con una cereza-aun seguirán quedando unas cosas pendientes, de las cuales iré a encargarme hoy.

-uhmm ¿y no puedo ayudarte aru?-pregunta sonrojándose casi al instante.

-no-levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la salida-tengo que darme prisa, para que todo este terminando a tiempo después de todo nos casaremos en un mes.

-O_O ¡un mes aru!-se desmaya.

-O.O-ladea la cabeza-¿se desmayo?-lo pica con el grifo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-En un mes aru!!-es lo único que recordaba haber exclamado después de desmayarse, para después despertar en el cuarto de los invitados-realmente me duelen los costados aru-exclama mientras se presiona la zona afectada.

-eso fue cosa de Rusia-san al querer comprobar si se encontraba consiente-se escucho decir por partes Lituania.

-¿el hizo eso?-preguntaba una voz por demás conocida, para después escuchársele susurrar palabras incomprensibles.

-Hong Kong aru-china lazo la voz al ver que aparecía -¿Qué haces aquí?

-venia a visitarte aniki, a ver como estabas-decía con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se acercaba aun amas a china para después tomarle de las manos y sentarse al lado suyo-¿Cómo te encuentras aniki?

-bien-aru,y aun mas-presionando levemente las manos de china-al ver que te encuentras aquí-demostrándole la mejor de sus sonrisas incluyo-eso significa que lo haz aceptado no?.

-todo por la felicidad de aniki-decia con una mueca tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, para después comenzar a susurrar de nuevo palabras incomprensibles, para solo escuchar claramente la palabra "plan" y "bomba" cambiando su rostro a uno lleno de seriedad.

-dijiste algo aru?-exclamo mirando a Hong Kong con curiosidad.

-no nada aniki-volviendo al papel que por esos momentos trataba de interpretar.

-uff-exclamo Lituania mientras se levantaba de la silla en donde se encontraba-voy a traer de comer-alisándose la camiseta-china-san ni siquiera termino de desayunar-decía mas como una afirmación que una interrogación, para después escucharse un rugido de tripas.

-hahaha aru, siento las molestias Toris-kun-haciendo una leve reverencia.

-no hay ningún problema, además me alegra que hubiese despertado-diciendo lo ultimo con una aura pesada-después de que el le hubiese dicho la noticia de esa manera…-exclamo antes de salir de la recamara.

Hong Kong se limito a observar el como se retiraba para después dirigirse a cerrar la puerta.

-¿de que conmoción hablaba aniki?-interrogo mientras se dirigía a volverse a sentar en la orilla de la cama, cerca de donde se encontraba su hermano.

China reacciono ante tal pregunta palideciendo levemente.

-me dijo que la boda será en un mes aru.

Quedándose sorprendido Hong Kong ante tales palabras exclamo-¡¡un mes!!-desequilibrándose, para después murmurar por lo bajo con enojo-esa ensalada rusa…

-si ´pero viéndolo por las buenas aru-sin percatarse de las palabras que había dicho Hong Kong-significa que me quiere ¿no?

-es que aniki es perfecto –le responde mientras agarraba con mas posesión la mano de china.

-coff, coff-empieza a toser tratando de interrumpir la escena entrando Lituania para después dirigiéndose a donde ellos se encontraban para destapar todo, observando como casi se abalanza en dirección de la comida.

-esta muy buena aru-exclama mientras se lleva un trozo de carne ala boca.

-ahora mas que nunca debe de comer de una forma saludable china-san-dice sonriendo-y como no sabia exactamente que le podría traer prepare de todo-rascándose la coronilla para después dirigirse con seriedad a Hong Kong-no va a querer nada Hong Kong-exclamándolo con frialdad, había algo que no le gustaba en la mirada de Hong Kong, en la forma en la que trataba a china.

Hong Kong no se inmuto ante esa mirada frívola que recibía de Toris como respuesta le lanzo una mirada retadora-tomare solo un poco-exclamaba al momento de agarrar un pan y morderlo en frente de el-solo quiero que aniki se encuentre bien.

Que demonios le pasa a Hong Kong -pensó Toris-ese chico tenía una obsesión con su hermano ,las cosas se podrían poner problemáticas si de ese caso se trataba tendría que encontrar aliados, por mas cruel que Rusia se viese ,había logrado en un tiempo percatarse que el ruso tenia un buen temperamento, sus hermanos y el observaban silenciosamente como el los trataba como parte de su propia familia, protegiéndolos y dándoles un buen lugar para vivir eran pocas las maneras en las que se expresaba por completo ,pero ese cariño era el que los mantenía unidos ahora era su turno de ayudarle.

* * *

Y asi termina hasta ahora,mañana no saldré aunque intente obligarme-agarrando el grifo del patio que le quito ala vecina-asi que a mas tardar el lunes estare subiendo la continuación.

Saludos y reviews please??


	8. plan y boda

Volviendo con el fic!! Ahora la continuación la tan esperada boda [¿]

Para esto realmente tuve que investigar el como ser hace una boda jeje…nunca eh ido a una y de cierta forma no me vei diciéndole a mis padres –papa,mama como es una boda?-hasta cierto punto lo encuentro tenebroso …además quedrian el por que XD.

Asi que sin nada mas que decir les dejo la continuación…me eh quedado sin internet asi que lo subió desde un ciber…todo por no pagar…espero tenerlo pronto TwT a decir verdad no me animaba a subirlo en el ciber pero ya era necesario ^^.

Saludos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**PLAN Y BODA**

* * *

Que demonios le pasa a Hong Kong-pensó Toris, ese chico tenia una obsesión con su hermano era lo que el podía leer en su mirada, era un problema siendo así tendría que encontrar aliados, por mas cruel que Rusia se viese, había logrado en un tiempo percatarse que el ruso tenia un buen temperamento, sus hermanos y el observaban silenciosamente como el los trataba como parte de su propia familia, protegiéndolos y dándoles un buen lugar para vivir. Tal vez eran pocas las maneras en las que se expresaba por completo pero ese cariño era el que los mantenía unidos, ahora era su turno de ayudarle.

Era hora de ponerse en marcha fue lo que pensó, a estas alturas todo mundo se encontraría informado de la boda, ahora era cuestión de avisarles a unos cuantos en quien confiaba para el proyecto que deseaba, en el cual se tenia dispuesto que Hong Kong no interfiriese en la boda, seria el único lo tenia claro puesto que para muchos el que Rusia contrajese nupcias significaba que estaría mas amarrado según unos, la calma de Yao ayudaría por mucho al ruso pensaban otros.

Unas cuantas llamadas fueron necesarias pero ya tenía a su equipo.

-¡¡si!! Quien mas que yo para actuar ante tales Circunstancias o acaso lo olvidas Lituania ¡!soy un Hero!! el heroe debe de estar para salvar el dia -exclamaba mientras se ponia unos lentes oscuros y la capa de superman que utilizaba para la fiesta de hallowenal enterarse de lo que tenia Lituania tenia planeado-aunque...un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad-decia de forma seria-

-Solo por pasar el rato estará bien, además de que me encantan las bodas! Así que no quiero que nadie se interponga en una!-exclamaba eufórica Bélgica durante la llamada telefónica.

-…tomare las medidas necesarias-fue la respuesta de nihon.

-Pasta~ -fue la exclamación de Italia por lo que fue descartado totalmente en el plan.

-Claro que ire-decia mientras hacia unos ademanes en el aire- ósea yo faltar?? Y eso de Hong Kong mientras eso signifique que Rusia se aleje de mua acepto-exclamo Polonia al hacerle tal pregunta.

Así es como obtenía a sus aliados, el grupo estaba listo justo un día antes de la ceremonia, su único objetivo…detener a Hong Kong para que no hiciese ninguna estupidez.

* * *

-china-san ¿esta listo?-exclama Toris por detrás de la puerta.

-en un momento aru-fue su respuesta-listo-exclamaba con alegría para sus adentros estaba orgulloso de su arreglo. Reflejado podía ver su figura en un gran espejo, notaba por completo que aun no se notaba el embarazo, un delicado vestido blanco sencillo con pequeños detalles asiáticos fue lo que decidió para la ocasión-vamos es tiempo aru -decía con un gran sonrojo abriendo las puertas del vestidor para después dirigirse hacia Toris. Este era el momento que nunca se le había pasado por su mente, pero en el instante en el que se entero que se iba a dar la ocasión. Lo había sorprendido pero aun así desde ese día la había esperado...Casi con ansias, fue lo que pensó dándole la mano a Toris para empezar el trayecto hacia la iglesia.

Durante el trayecto ala iglesia se atravesaba un pequeño recibidor en el pudo observar a Hong Kong parado en espera de alguien…justamente a el.

-¡¡Hong Kong aru!!!-exclamo con alegría separándose de Toris quien lo acompañaría hacia la iglesia para abrazar a su hermano.

-aniki-fue la respuesta de Hong Kong al sentirse abrazado por su querido hermano.

-estoy contento de que hayas venido-le dijo.

-te lo había dicho…que quería venir no es cierto aniki-por su mente solo recorría una solo palabra "plan "aunque para su hermano solo había sonrisas-

En esos instantes Toris veía a Hong Kong de mala manera ,el traía algo en mente lo sabia-China-san tenemos que continuar-le dijo e forma seca a china interceptando una mirada de Hong Kong mientras exclamaba esto.

-asi perdón aru, hong Kong acompáñanos-rascándose la cabeza le susurro-aunque tendrás que entrar primero que yo aru-le decía con alegría china al momento de que le acercaba la mano a Hong Kong la cual el susodicho tomo.

-te vez hermoso aniki…-fue su simple respuesta para luego besarla y separarse de el lentamente si separar la mirada de su hermano hasta el ultimo instante pudiendo ver los cambios de color que se producían en el rostro de este al ver su acción ya separado se adelanto a su aniki con una sonrisa en sus labios, tenia mucha confianza en que lograría lo que tenia en mente, su objetivo estaba claro.

-Hong Kong aru!!-decía automáticamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras veía como el se alejaba de el.

-china-san es el momento no queremos atrasarnos-le decía Lituania, mientras tomaba del antebrazo a china jalándolo hacia las puertas de la iglesia, abriéndose estas para ellos iglesia para ellos.

lo primero que observo Yao fue la cantidad de gente que se encontraba reunida para la ocasión al parecer tanto estonia como Rusia habían hecho un buen trabajo reuniendo y haciendo todos los preparativos para la ocasión ahora le resultaba lógico los ataques de histeria de estonia que llegaba a tener al ratos con alegría recordó el día en que encontró a estonia estampándose contra la pared diciendo que era ilógico que aun faltaban demasiadas cosas un mes no seria suficiente ahora recordaba eso había sido tres semanas antes después de eso estonia siempre mostraba una mirada tensa acompañada de una aura oscura ,dos días antes colapso por que habían faltado una docena de flores había sido muy difícil despertarlo y sacarlo de su "casi" locura pero su esfuerzo siempre acompañado con los chequeos tenebrosos y atentos de Rusia habían dado frutos, ahora el lugar se encontraba mas que hermoso observando como por los ventanales de la iglesia se reflejaban los rayos del medio día cayendo verticalmente de forma magnifica hacia las butacas en donde se encontraban amigos y familiares para presenciar la ocasión. En el centro se alzaba imponente una hermosa cruz negra ,teniendo a su alrededor lirios blancos al igual que la (mesa de sacrificio ewe fue lo primero que se me ocurrió XD)pulpito a cada lado se sostenían un ramo de girasoles…raros para la ocasión pero representaban al imperio ruso en medio del pulpito se encontraba el sacerdote con cara de aburrimiento, pelo blanco y ojos rojos que a causa de su tardanza había empezando a juguetear con el cáliz [copa],si el era Prusia el seria su sacerdote.

-Así que ya llegaron me estaba aburriendo estando aquí parado como idiota-exclamo Prusia soltando el girasol y la copa con la que momentos antes estaba jugando intentando casarlos en vano.

Todos voltearon a ver a Prusia ante tal exclamación con cierta pesadez en sus miradas, Alemania se limito a taparse la cara con su mano suspirando ante lo que decía su hermano incluso en momentos así el podía ser ...tan el, el único que lo miraba con curiosidad era Hong Kong pensando en como lo habían convencido de que el auspiciara la boda, sentado en una de las bancas de enfrente junto con Tailandia y Vietnam a un lado y Japón detrás de no sabia por que pero sospechaba de que Japón lo vigilaba entre otras personas-tal vez fuera por que Bélgica desde las butacas traseras lo estaba viendo por unos binoculares, bah ¿como podría ser algo así?-tendría que llevar a cabo su plan con mucho cuidado.

-prometiste portarte bien Hong Kong-refunfuño Japón al ver como a Hong Kong se le empezaba a formar una sonrisa siniestra.

¬_¬ -Hong Kong volteaba a ver a Japón para espetarle-no he hecho nada Japón-para después ser ignorado olímpicamente por Japón siendo que este se volteaba a ver como pasaba su hermano china al lado suyo al compas de la marcha nupcial para después ser entregado a Rusia, el cual tomo con delicadeza casi con ternura la mano de Yao para acercarlo mas ante la mirada del padre.

-ahora-Prusia mirando a Rusia y a china-como ya están aquí todos reunidos –mira a todos-y si no que va, después se enteraran aunque se arrepentirán de no haber visto la magnifica boda ofrecida por el grandioso Prusia y su sexy monaguillo west!!

-¡¡estas demente!! No seré tu monaguillo!!-exclamo Alemania para después agacharse de la vergüenza.

-yo, yo quiero ser monaguillo era~ era~ –exclamaba Italia haciendo lo contrario a Alemania.

-ohhh Italia kun¿ de verdad Quieres? -respondio prussia lanzandole el traje de monagillo sin esperar respuesta –entonces quítate ese traje y ponte eso-señalando las prendas que le arrojo-

Ah ok~ -fue la respuesta de Italia mientras empezaba a desnudarse ante todo el publico.

-¡¡Italia!!-exclamo avergonzado Alemania deteniendo el desvestimiento de este y alejándolo de la mirada de todo el publico.

-^^ -con una sonrisa Rusia dirigía su mirada hacia la de Prusia-no habías dicho que ya tenias a tu monaguillo listo.

-claro que si-comenzo- pero ya lo habéis visto mi dulce west no quiso-fingiendo llorar.

Rusia ante esto empezó a despedir un aura escalofriante empezando a aterrar a todos a su alrededor.

-Iván aru,tranquilízate-exclamo china presionando con delicadeza el hombro de Rusia-estas asustando a todo publico además…-señalando hacia una de las puertas a los lados dela cruz-Italia-kun ya viene.

Italia venia saliendo acompañado de Alemania a un lado suyo, acercándose al sacerdote le susurraba unas cuantas palabras cuya simple contestación obtuvo un "vamos west es por eso que no te diviertes siempre con tu comportamiento de soldado simplemente disfruta", ante tal respuesta Alemania asintió negativamente alejándose del domo en donde se encontraba para dirigirse a sentar aun lado de Japón para ahora vigilar a su Italia que se encontraba a un lado del "sacerdote".

-Te verías realmente kawai de monaguillo romano por que no vas con tu hermano ?-exclamaba España a romano para recibir pro respuesta "vete al infierno España idiota acaso eres imbécil" haciendo a España lloriquear mientras mordía un pañuelo ,gimiendo por lo lindo que se vería ver a dos italias vestidos de monagillos,ocacionando que romano se desesperara y terminara pateándolo fuera del asiento.

…-respuesta total de todos los presentes.

-¿Ya podemos comenzar aru?-pregunto china mas nervioso que nada.

-plan ¬_¬ -murmuraba hong Kong

-de que tipo de plan hablas hong Kong –le espetaba Lituania situándose a un lado suyo.

-nada,nada-fue su respuesta mirando con recelo a Toris.

Oh de verdad que no son divertidos ¬¬ -exclamo suspirando-a mi también me encantaría tener a romano a mi lado-exclamaba Prusia sonriendo descaradamente,ocacionando miradas amenazadoras y fastidiadas de parte del publico que ya esperaba el comienzo de la boda-jajajaja ok,ok ¡¡que empieze el duelo!!!

-…

-De verdad que no tienen sentido del humor –respondio prussia ante tal silencio.

-Jo siento presencias oscuras por todos lados XD-se escucha por lo bajo-

-Prusia mas te vale empezar ahora o si no-exclamo Rusia empezando a reír mientras pensaba en las innumerables torturas que le podría ocasionar al prusiano-mas te vale nee?-levantándose de donde se entraba arrodillado agarrándole del cuello de la sotana causando escalofríos a cualquiera que estuviese mirando.

-gyaaaa ok-exclamo Prusia para ponerse lo mas serio que podía empezando a agarrar los papeles para efectuar la boda, dirigiéndose de nueva forma hacia los presentes comenzó a exclamar…

Queridas naciones aliadas, coladas y demás ustedes se han reunido en esta iglesia que no es tan santa que digamos si les empiezo a contar la vieja historia de Fran..

-Prusia!!-se escucho gritar-

-esta bien continuare ¬¬ yo que quería hacer esto mas interesante… proseguimos nos encontramos aquí para que el omnipotente Dios fortalezca el amor de Rusia y china aquí en presencia de los presentes para ver como asume cada quien sus responsabilidades (mira el estomago de china)del "sagrado" matrimonio.

-kyaa no me mires aru!!-exclamo sonrojado china.

Aja...¬_¬ -decía Hong Kong.

-¡¡A pero que aburridos son!!-decía aventándole un poki a Hong Kong el cual fue esquivado sorprendentemente dándole a uk.

-baka!! Ten mas cuidado!!

-pero es que…

-Prusia haz el favor de continuar-esta vez fue la voz de Alemania la que exclamo esto..

-Oh mi west claro empezare con el confesionario!!-respondía poniéndose una bandana de juez en la frente.

-…

levantandose siguilosamente,hong Kong empezó a dirijirse hacia donde se encontraba el caliz pensando en envenenarlo…Rusia seria el que lo tomase primero y después interfiriria para quitárselo y asi "salvar" a su hermano.

-a donde vaz-exclamo Lituania agarrándolo de los hombros y hechandolo hacia afuera de la iglesia escuchandoce un silencioso "plop"

-ah?-fue lo único que dijo hong Kong- ese Lituania ¬__¬ ,ahora el plan b….

Ahora que todo mundo esta distraído podría comenzar con mi plan pensaba hong Kong deslizándose sigilosamente de su asiento hacia los candelabros que estaban en el techo preparándose para su ataque sorpresa aéreo.

Mientras tanto aun en la iglesia-…Ahora –continuando prussia dirigiendose hacia Rusia y china- han venido aquí libremente sin reversas para darse uno al otro en matrimonio?

-¿tengo que responder aru?

-si hemos venido sin reservas-respondía con una radiante sonrisa Rusia tapándole la boca a china-

-pasaron…-decía Prusia con una gota en la cabeza al ver lo que había echo Rusia esta vez se abstendría de preguntar el por que-

-no llorare, no llorare-empezó a susurrar Bélgica ante el inicio de la ceremonia.

-no llores aguanta-le susurra Polonia a un lado suyo aun estando el al punto del llanto.

mientras que Hong Kong desde las alturas miraba con severidad el como se realizaba la boda pero no el estilo de severidad que estaba expresando Alemania o Japón era con instintos de sobreprotección, al igual que uk miraba la escena con melancolía, usa sacaba una hamburguesa diciendo que ya había empezado a tener hambre y Toris diciéndole que se espere hasta la comida del salón.

-¿Se amaran, sadomizaran y besaran en sus bocas durante el resto de sus vidas?-continuo Prusia

-acepto-diciéndolo sin dudarlo

-ah si aru- respondió distraído mientras miraba la hamburguesa de USA-…espera dijiste sado…

-¿Aceptaran a los hijos que vengan-dijo sin dejar continuar a china sus jueguitos y acciones les mande además le educaran bajo la ley ya sea uke o seme XD?

-¬.¬ tienen que hacerlo-se escucho decir por lo bajo a Hungría.

-kyaaaa-se escucho desde las alturas-

-o.o- Hong Kong tranquilízate-exclamo Japón mirando hacia arriba de el.

-Acepto- fue respuesta de los dos mientras se daban uno al otro las manos mutuamente como declaración del consentimiento del matrimonio que daría por solución la unión de ellos-

-Ahora respuesta para el novio-exclamo Prusia

-¿No era pregunta?-susurro Finlandia a Suecia-

-Como sea os oi!!-exclamo Prusia señalando a Suecia y a Finlandia-dejadme continuar-ante esto recibió una mirada severa de Suecia la cual ignoro -Rusia . ¿Aceptas a china como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en las borracheras, no escaparte cuando se enferme y solo estar con el cuando no este enfermo y con un monto de gripe?

-...acepto-respondio rusia

-¿por que dudaste aru? –le reprendio china mirándolo…

-¿eres demasiado enfermizo?.

-no

-entonces sigo aceptando.

-…

-¿Quién escribió eso?-exclamo Dinamarca con una gota en la cabeza a noruega señalando los papeles que tenía en su mano Prusia.

-yo que se…-fue la seca respuesta de noruega…

-¿China . Aceptas a Rusia. Como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida coff coff dejarte violar coff coff?

-si acepto-intentando acerce lucir mas que su esposo respondió sin dudar aun sin procesar por completo lo que prussia habia dicho,cuando se percato de lo que habia dicho era demasiado tarde-kami me odia aru…

-de verdad que quiero saber quien fue-volvio a repetir Dinamarca,para después ser callado por iceland el cual le tapo la boca.

-ahora si alguien se opone a este matrimonio ¬.¬ no se la va acabar-señalando a Rusia cuya respuesta fue una sonrisa maquiavélica hacia los presentes-así que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-y..-empezó a exclamar Hong Kong de forma valiente pero ahora en donde se encontraba le había sido lanzada una hamburguesa en llamas-ahgg!- grito intentadoce quitar la hamburguesa que había quedado en su ropa cayendo al suelo

-hamburguesa en llamas ,hamburguesa en llamas-se escucho a alguien corear.

-y hong kong-dijo desinteresadamente korea.

siendo hong kong tapado por Polonia con un capa suya rapidamente polonia agarro una banderas naranjas y empezo a gritar -aquí no hay nada que ver-haciéndole como si estuviese desciendo el trafico.

-ya no me la regreses-le espeto USA a Hong Kong al ver como se manchaba de hamburguesa ya encinerada y una que otra gotita de sangre a pesar de que el susodicho no lo oyese.

Ignorando los gritos de Hong Kong y diciéndole a Austria que comenzara a tocar la marcha para intentar acallar los gritos de Hong Kong exclamo-Así que después de esto están oficialmente casados ,puede violar ala novia..Digo besar ala novia.-a continuación Rusia tomo a china de la cintura volteando su rostro aun mas a el acercándolo al suyo lo beso-

-Buaaa no llorare!!!-empezando a llorar Bélgica abrazándose a Polonia que estaba a su lado-que lindo T____T

-Pero no hice nada-empezó a decir Italia después de que por fin hubiese terminado la boda-

-es que tú eres mi dote Italia-le respondió pícaramente Prusia a Italia acercando su rostro tentativamente al suyo

-ejem-exclamo con enfado ALEMANIA para después llevarse cargado a Italia.

-ohh la torre de pizza es maravillosa-decía mientras miraba como ondeaba el traje de monaguillos de Italia-(N/A acaso no se tenían que poner pantalón abajo???)

-Es verdad-exclamo Francia con una mano en la barbilla, en fin Prusia vamos a divertirnos!!-agarrándolo del hombro y dirigiéndolo al gran salón donde se efectuaría el festejo-

-al fin pude entrar ¿aun no empiezan?-saliendo de la nada Canadá por una de las puertas, encontrándose con una iglesia completamente sola-…

________________________________________________________________________

Y asi se acaba el capitulo de la boda ^^,aunque como ven aun falta la recepción ,este capitulo es mas largo…por que se lo merecía!!,no me agradaba la idea de hacerla en partes y pensé que seria lo mejor hacerlo mas largo ^^,la boda…me base en los hechos reales de una boda…anque ala vez fue algo difícil…nunca eh ido a una…-eso es lo malo de solo ir ala recepción XD-espero que les haya gustado

En el siguiente capitulo…

-iremos aun lugar llamado cuarto…

-me alegra que hayas podido venir aru!,pero creo que muchos decearan matarte…

-hagamos hong Kong con curry y pollos +_+…

-tu eres el único que me ama!!!...

- ¬_¬…

-po-chan desea mas licor!...

-quiero un pay…

-el flan es mejor aru…

-aniki ¡no quiero volver con Inglaterra! TT_TT

Gracias por leerlo y …reviews please!! ^o^/


	9. recepcion part 1

hola a todos como estan despeus de muchas cosas eh regresado con el hace casi una semana por fin tengo internet. muchas cosas han pasado durante el tiempo que estuve sin el cosas malas ,cosas buenas,cosas feas (las mangas de chaleko pirateadas jaja).Me volvi a encontrar con personas que tenia tiempo de no ver ,perder a otras que queria unas simplemente se fueron,de vez en cuando nos comunicanos,con otras solo intercambiamos miradas y otra simplemente nunca la volvere a ver solo quedandome el recuerdo de lo que vivi con el ,sus enseñanzas.

asi disculpando de antemano por la tardanza

aqui la conti!!

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Bello**

* * *

Ante ellos se exponía una puerta de gran inmensidad ,esplendorosas impotentes ala vista de cual quiese que las viera para china ya eran conocidas visita tras visita partida tras partida siempre dirija su mirada de arriba a abojo de estas admirándolas en silencio. Justo cuando se dirigían a tocar las puertas fueron estas abiertas por varios sirvientes, inclinándose ante la presencia de los ahora esposos y las demás naciones que acompañaba ala pareja.

-o_o que recibimiento aru-exclamo china de la mano de Rusia, no se había esperado ese recibimiento como era Rusia pensaba que seria algo glaciar y serio.

-o.o ¿en serio? –exclamo mirando a su alrededor dándole poca importancia.

Mas atrás de ellos comenzaban a aparecer los invitados, deteniéndose para que la pareja pasase primero, con delicadeza Rusia jalo a china hacia el interior dirigiéndose ala mesa principal cubierta de manteles blancos y un pequeño ramo de girasoles en el centro Rusia paso por la mesa en donde ellos estarían sentando a china y por consiguiente a el .pronto las demás mesas fueron ocupadas por los recién llegados, amigos, familiares, países en si que estaban presentes para la recepción.

El lugar estaba casi abarrota decorado casi completamente de blanco con unos delicados moños azules en cada curva de los decoratiovs que se encontraban en las paredes ,mientras que las mesas eran bellamente adornadas con figuras de cristal ,jarrones con un pequeño girasol y todos los servilleteros con la figura de un panda hechos a mano en estos.

Rusia observo por leves instantes a los presentes que se mantenían expectantes en las mesas-kujukuju –rio para si levantándose nuevamente y cargando sobre si a china agarrándolo por sorpresa.

-kyaaaaaaa -exclamo con sorpresa china al sentirse elevado por los aires-¡¡que te pasa Rusia!!-le reclamo.

-nos vamos-dijo sin mas.

-a donde aru!!-le espeto intentando de una forma u otra mantener contacto con su mirada.

-a un lugar llamado cuarto-menciono mientras caminaba hacia unas escaleras ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes.

-OMG!-exclama Polonia.

-se llevan a mi aniki-exclama Hong Kong.

-no se puede con el…-murmura Japón.

-¡¡Iván Recuerda la altura aru!!-dice china intentando no marearse a-además…y la fiesta aru??-cambiando de tema completamente.

-^^-una sonrisa es la seca respuesta de Rusia siguiendo con su camino.

-Iván escúchame ¡! Recuerda la altura –comenzando a marearse más.

-kyaaa espera a donde llevas a mi aniki!!-vuelve a replicar Hong Kong.

-no oíste Ototo idiota-a un lugar llamado cuarto-exclamo corea saliendo con una bola de arroz en la mano y recargándose en Hong Kong -serás idiota…

-¡tu eres el idiota!-le replico empujándolo lejos de si.

-a un lugar llamado cuarto XD ¡¡así se habla Rusia!!-exclamo con jubilo Francia saliendo a un costado de el con una botella de licor en la mano.

-¿¿ehh??-cayendo por fin en cuenta sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Rusia y su Razón por querérselo llevar al cuarto-O//////O Iván aru!!-comenzando a patalear frenéticamente.

-captando el mensaje de alerta Hong Kong se separo de sus hermanos al ver que no harían nada por ayudar ,siquiera en su objetivo corea pro alguna extraña razón lo había tomado bien mientras Japón no hacia nada en lo absoluto al parecer ya le daba igual lo que pasase mientras no fuera en su presencia-¡¡aniki!!!-exclamo exaltado

-¿y no nos quedaremos ala fiesta aru?-exclamo interrogante de nueva cuenta llamando la atención de Rusia.

-pues…-comenzó meditándolo Rusia-si eso quieres^^-le sonrió bajándolo.

-Rusia ¬_¬….-murmuro con recelo Hong Kong mirando todas las acciones de este.

- -u- ¡¡ya quiero comer!! –exclamo Prusia interrumpiendo el silencio que se había echo cayendo desgarbadamente sobre una de las sillas que aun se encontraban vacías tomando como juguete una de las ramas que adornaban la mesa.-y creo que esto no es comestible-dijo mirándola detenidamente-alguien tan maravillosos como yo ya debería de tener la comida incluso en sus manos ahora-exclamo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía la rama en la cabeza.

-si es cierto aru yo también tengo hambre-exclamo nerviosamente mientras lo mirábamos ojos aun no se acostumbraba que lo vieran junto a el y mucho menos que lo vieran con "un vestido"-¿no podemos dejarlos para después o no?

-¿quieres que te responda?-le comento mientras le agarraba del hombro y presionándolo levemente, obviamente en su mente tenia otras ideas de cómo ocupar su tiempo que esta "recepcioncilla".

-no gracias ara-exclamo sin vacilar realmente no quería llegar aun a eso y que medio mundo se enterase además pensó mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba la comida.

-yo también quieroooo~~~-pronuncio Polonia.

-¡¡comamos Hong Kong con curry y pollos!! +w+ -se escucho exclamar en algún lugar de la sala.

-Lituania ya se encargo de la comida-exclamo estonia mientras salía de la nada a pararse entre los presentes y la comida se encuentre tanto en las mesas que ocuparan como en esa mesa-señalo una mesa a una orilla en donde se podían ver abundantes manjares exactamente al lugar en donde se estaba dirigiendo Yao en estos momentos.

-¿¡por que pollos!?-exclamo con dramatismo Prusia ignorando a estonia, cayendo al suelo-¡todo menos pollos!

-nii-san…levántate-le dijo Alemania con cara de estrés a Prusia mientras que Italia miraba divertido la escena aun con el traje de monaguillo el cual aun a petición de Alemania, no se había deseado quitar por lo "comodo"que resulto ser.

Tomando un poco de alimentos se dirigió de nuevo ala mesa de los esposos sentándose junto con Rusia, dejando le alimento en la mesa se agacho silenciosamente ala oreja de Rusia susurrándole-Ya te recompensare después te lo prometo-sonrojándose ante lo que decía se sentaba en su lugar nuevamente.

Sintiéndose Hong Kong ignorado ante la atmosfera que empezaba a circular por el lugar se dirigió hacia la mesa de regalos a curiosear saltando encima de un dramático Prusia aun en el suelo repitiendo "¡¡mis pollos ninja no!!"" mientras un Canadá que por fin había entrado en escena lo miraba divertido junto a Polonia que también se había unido a ver el espectáculo.

-inútil comienza a cocinar mas-le espeto estonia a Lituania al ver como los pocos aperitivos con los que habían empezado desaparecían sorprendentemente entre los invitados.

-menso -o- -exclamo suiza a pasar por ahí con una pierna de pollo en la boca. -pero yo…-comenzó a protestar Lituania, el no quería pasarse el día en la cocina.

-Lituania tu haz dicho que te encargaras de eso así que ala cocina con los demás.

-ahora si era el colmo, estonia era un idiota o que acaso no veía en que se estaba convirtiendo este lugar y no hacia y ahora lo mandaba a alejarse a saber que sucedería cuando el estuviera ausente y sobre todas las cosas sabia que estonia preferiría aventarse dese un helicóptero con una tanga rosa puesta a mover si quiera un dedo si las cosas se salían de control.- ¡no lo are!-exclamo poniéndose en frente de el-

-estonia cayo totalmente sorprendido era la primera vez que el se ponía de esa forma-p... ¿Pero que dices Lituania?-le pregunto aun con sorpresa dibujada en su rostro-

-que yo…

-¡¡pollito!!!-exclamo Prusia lloriqueando al ver la pierna de pollo abrazando la pierna de Alemania que estaba en frente de el tratando en vano de calmarlo.

-=_= ¡deja de hacer eso y levántate! –le espeto Alemania tropezándose con estonia y Lituania cuando intentaba quitarse a su hermano de encima ya totalmente desesperado.

-¡¡aniki!!....exclamo con urgencia Hong Kong viendo la fatídica escena que se estaba convirtiendo todo eso.

-ahora este ira de chismoso-murmuro estonia –

Eso causo un temblor en Lituania, no sabían como se comportaría Rusia al saberse molestado seria incluso capaz de encerrar o aun peor torturar a los invitados ahí mismo-de repente vieron a letonia acercándose a Hong Kong lentamente -h...ong…k...ong –exclamo tartamudeando –a...usted n...o le gustaría beber esto...-le pregunto aun con temor y una lagrima saliéndole muy a penas mientras le ofrecía una botella de vidrio azul que tenia mal pegada una estampilla de ron bacardi y aun era visible una calaverita que decía "veneno".

-ni loco ¬_¬ -le reclamo tirándole la botella que letonia tenia en manos de un certero manotazo haciéndose añicos en el acto.

-lo...lo siento Hong Kong –dijo apenas con un gritillo audible extrayendo una daga de su abrigo y encajándosela en el pecho con un acto limpio, para sorpresa de todos los que fueros capaces de ver esa acción.

* * *

**china_yao_asia:**jaja fue por usted que empeze con esto,gracias por todo su apoyo y ahora le dejo una pequeña parte de lo que sera esto y hk w que bueno que hallas leido sonrojadito ¬w¬ .

**ais-you:**tmb adoro a rusia tiene una forma tan peculiar de ser a mi gusto es totalmente tierno,me alegra mucho que te halla encantado y gilbert me encanta por como es realmente se hizo merecedor de ser el padre en esta boda siendo el mejor en lo que hace xD! jaja. ychina -w- espero que no le de un paro de tantas impresiones y que su paciencia sea inmensa.

**kibamarta:**kiba!-la abraza-ya he actualizado y por fin tengo internet aun que queda otro inconveniente ¬_¬ el servicio social y las tareas.

**missalandra:**tal vez tal vez y mas por lo que le hacen pasar y -w- seguire con mi idea de que rusia no solo es genial sino que tambien sumamente tierno (??/alguien k la quiera sacar de su realidad xDD)

**Dani:**me imagino lo que es sufrir sin internete por dos semanas ;w; yo he durado casi tres meses y es Horroroso ademas de que si vas a un ciber no puedes ver ciertas cosas ni descargar ¬_¬ algun dia tendre un ciber y si dejare descargar cosas.

**S-chan:**china es fuerte no dejara que los nervios lo traicionen o si no la "encantadora" mirada de rusia lo ara recapacitar ya veras jeje.

* * *

**Hk habra muerto?**

**que pasara con prusia?**

**alguien se ira al bote por esto?**

Cada review anima a esta loca a escribir mas!

asi que!!

reviews please?? 


	10. recepcion parte 2 final

D/////x lo sientooooooo! años que no subia nada,la escuela y demencia y media me han tenido algo atareada y no habia tenido tiempo de escribir algo decente. pero como lo he dicho antes deseo de todo corazon terminar este fic,nuevamente les pido mil disculpas dejandolos con la continuacion...

* * *

**capitulo 9**

**Honor**

* * *

-un asesinato de lo mas estúpido!!,maltrecho de por si –murmuro rascándose la barbilla- No como lo hubiese hecho el omnipotente de yo –exclamo Prusia. A su alrededor se encontraban los demás absortos e impresionados por el incidente, después de todo lo que habían visto era algo difícil de asimilar, entre ellos se encontraba esa escena que nunca hubiesen pensado que verían, no por lo menos fuera del campo de batalla, a su alrededor se guardo un silencio, provocando que mas gente se reuniese, ni un golpe o grito dirigido a Prusia eso hacia sospechar que se trataba de algo serio.

-así que esto ah sido un asesinato ,supongo-exclamo Dinamarca saliendo de entre la muchedumbre que se encontraba agazapada alrededor del "asesinado" para acercarse a Prusia y recargarse en el hombro de este.

-Ho claro que lo es mi querido Watson-dijo Prusia poniéndose magistralmente una mano en la barbilla haciendo un ademan serio-y fue con un arma de bajo calibre-sentencio señalando el pequeño cuchillo que se encontraba en manos de letonia.

-Valla al parecer le resulto dolorosa supongo –exclamo Dinamarca negando con la cabeza- ahh pobre de Hong Kong-suspiro mirándolo fijamente- nah la verdad me caía mal el cejon rojo.- exclamo riendo entre dientes-

-realmente se lo merecía –exclamo Prusia poniendo su mano derecha a su costado, moviendo a Dinamarca de sus hombros, en los cuales se había recargado con comodidad-era un apático amargado –sentencio Prusia pasando una mano suya sobre el hombro del danés, ahora era su turno de acomodarse como le apeteciera-es por eso que solo deberíamos de darle 20 de años de cárcel al pequeñín –exclamo sonriente señalando a Letonia-

-entendido Holmes –exclamo Dinamarca haciendo un saludo al puro estilo detectivesco siguiéndole el cuento -incluso si fuera por mi…-comenzó a decir poniendo un mano en el hombro de letonia- le pagaría por lo que ha hecho –termino soltando ambos una sonora carcajada.

-…estúpido Hong Kong ¡! por que te moriste-exclamo corea saliendo de la nada derrapando en el blanco piso, poniéndole unos cuentos letreros de "hecho por corea".

-…vee~~, quien murió~~ -exclamo de repente Italia rompiendo el silencio que habían hecho los demás

Comenzando a murmurar.

* * *

-Rusia aru-exclamo china dirigiéndose al mencionado ,hacia rato que el ruso y el se encontraban como si estuviesen en una burbuja sin que ninguna cosa alrededor les importase –que estará pasando ahí aru-le pregunto tomando una de las frutillas que tenía la tarta enfrente de ellos-

-no se…, sus cotilleos ahora no me interesan, lo único que me importa ahora eres tu

Le exclamo con una sonrisa en sus labios atrayéndole mas a el…

* * *

-Oí…Dobe…aun estoy vivo-le reclamo Hong Kong a corea mientras observaba como este había regresado con una caja de cartón para meterlo en ella-…el que me haga esto no es que me halla matado ¡idiota!-le espeto señalando a letonia que aun a pesar de todo, seguía llorando agazapado al lado de Hong Kong clavándole un cuchillo de juguete de una forma dramática y hasta tal punto…patética, sin cesar inmerso en su trabajo.

-entonces... ¡no estas muerto!-exclamo dramáticamente haciéndose para atrás-no te creo-exclamo señalándole mientras escondía su rostro con su mano que tenia libre-tu…. ¡no eres Hong Kong!, Hong Kong esta mas gordito.

-dobe…el que resultara muerto serás tu-exclamo haciendo a un lado a letonia y golpeándolo en la cara dejándolo noqueado en el piso-¬.¬ ahora los que siguen…-exclamo ya frustrado dirigiéndose a Prusia y a Denmark.

-soy inocente!-exclamo denmark ,señalando a Suecia-todo fue infundado por la mente maligna de Suecia!-ante esto Suecia imperturbable se dirigió a Denmark, tomándolo por el cuello, le dio un golpe en seco en la cara, un suspiro por parte de Finlandia sabiendo que es lo que continuaría, observándose a un lado un noruega exclamando "te lo mereces" ,iceland aprovechando la oportunidad y también tirándole de patadas ala primera oportunidad y un sealand animando a su padre mientras uk lo reprendía por animar esas acciones.

-…-Hong Kong sin decir nada y aprovechando que le habían facilitado el trabajo, se dirigió hacia Prusia lentamente inmerso en que hacerle primero "lanzarle la bomba que había en su manga derecha" O "matarlo a golpes con lo que tenia en su mano izquierda".

-hahaha-exclamo nervioso Prusia retrocediendo, ante la furia que podía verse en los ojos de Hong Kong –podemos arreglarlo Hong Kong…te regalare un pollo si retrocedes.

-no ¬¬-respondió secamente –pero justo cuando lo tenia entre la pared, sintió como alguien le tomaba del hombro y una voz femenina le hablaba-

-tai?-pregunto aun si voltear-

-si Hong Kong soy yo –respondió ante la pregunta Taiwán sonriente –deja a puru-chan lo hacia sin intención alguna-dijo tratando de calmar a su hermano y en parte la situación que se estaba haciendo-

-eso crees nee-san –le dijo volteando a verla-

-este…yo creo que me voy… ¡muy lejos! , Hungría ¡mi amor! Ven por mi! –grito alejándose hacia la susodicha que ya lo esperaba, para reprenderlo-

-Hong Kong, hablemos nee-le dijo apretándole el hombro y mirando a su alrededor-disculpen por las impertinencias de mi nii-sama –exclamo haciendo una leve reverencia, disfruten de la fiesta por favor-sentencio sin decir nada agarrando de la mano a hk y alejándolo de ahí mismo hacia la puerta trasera del salón...

-Que es lo que tienes pensando en mente nee-san-le pregunto mirándola a los ojos, sin sorpresa alguna en cuanto se encontraron lejos del salón la reacción de detenerlo le había resultado sospechosa, ¿acaso ella no también se negó a que se casaran? , desde que la vio supo que algo traía entre manos –

-acaso eh sido tan obvia nii-sama-exclamo mientras le sonreía, entrecruzando la mirada con la de el-

-para cualquiese que hubiera escuchado como te revelaste ante el deseo de aniki lo sabría-bufo, quitándose los letreros de corea-¿ahora te unirás conmigo nee-sama?-

-esta claro nii-san, aniki a perdido la cordura y no entiende lo que es bueno para el, ya es tiempo de que nosotros lo guiemos.

Mientras que todo volvía ala normalidad para la mayoría de los invitados, se encontraba un Japón meditando en una de las esquinas, ¿Por qué Taiwán se llevo de esa manera a Hong Kong?, acaso habría recapacitado?, le resultaba para su ser algo doloroso, pero el debía de saberlo, Taiwán a pesar de ser su hermana mas dulce y querida al igual que todo mundo tenia su prioridades y sus deseos eran difícilmente reiterados.

-¿Hong Kong. Estas listo?-

-si. Comenzare …-se limito a decir, tomando un cordel entre su manos y jalándolo-

A partir de ese momento el caos comenzó, un silencio absoluto se apodero por instantes ,apagándose a continuación las luces, pronto una brisa helada suficiente para que todos los países pronto se alertaran, ahí en un pequeño lugar ,tan desprotegidos no como lo era tan solo segundos antes.

-no nos distes otra opción-se escucho susurrar de entre las sombras, esas palabras que solo serian comprendidas para al que esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas.

Un ruido cerca de donde se encontraban fue lo que lo alerto, Rusia tomo firmemente de la mano a china, por su mente ya había pasado esa situación pero había algo en el que se había negado a aceptar que sucediera ,pero después de todo , eran países a pesar de estar en un lugar neutral era de esperarse que hubiese personas inconformes con su boda.

Tratando de alejarlo del peligro lo jalo hacia donde sabia que se encontraba la mas cercana salida, fuera de allí estarían mas seguros "pensó".

-gahhh-pronuncio china sorprendido, dando un giro sobre si mismo ,rápidamente se le había lanzado alguien de entre las mesas ,eso había sido el boom para que todo por fin se descontrolase.

-yao!-pronuncio rápidamente Rusia que se había percatado sobre ello, sus pasos fueron detenidos buscando inútilmente la mano de yao que le había sido arrebatada, rápidamente detuvo ala persona que estaba a punto de venírsele encima, un giro y un golpe en la quijada fueron suficientes para quitárselo de encima-

Hubo movimiento por todos lados a pesar de que las luces se hubiesen apagado tan repentinamente, Rusia furioso moviendo a los guardias que deberían de estar por ahí., todo para una sola acción buscar a yao donde quiera que se encontrase, por primera vez en años, tan solo tal vez ,comenzase a sentir …miedo.

-yao, mas te vale estar bien-pronuncio fríamente ,agachándose hacia el suelo en busca de una sola pista-te matare a ti y a tu secuestrador si no estas vivo ,yao yo…

"estúpido dobe!,te dije que lo cargaras, no que lo besaras! " de repente Se escucho gritar por afuera al norte de donde se encontraban todos,drijiendo sus pasos sobre esa dirección se apresuro a correr siendo seguido por Lituania-

-no me digas idiota, idiota! –exclamaba la otra voz agitadamente debido al esfuerzo de correr lo mas lejos que se pudiese del territorio ruso y la carga que llevaba en brazos –

-cállense los dos que nos escucharan!-exclamo sulfúrica Taiwán corriendo delante de los dos guiándolos-

-tu también-respondieron los otros dos al unisonó-

-lo que pienso es que los tres son unos idiotas-escucharon oír tras sus espaldas, ocasionando un gran escalofrió para en los tres asiáticos-

-Rusia?-pronuncio lentamente y algo dormido/bebido china-los pandas aru,me han dado vodka aru! ,el vodka de Rusia aru es delicioso ,pero no se compara con su **** aru –murmuro para dormirse otra vez-

-…

-el rojo se lo dio! –hablo corea rompiendo el silencio que se había dado –

-ustedes…-no sabia si sentirse calmado o furioso, silenciosamente se acerco a corea tomando la mano con la cual sostenía a china sobre su hombro ,haciéndola casi de forma brusca hacia un lado y tomándolo entre sus brazos, dio la media vuelta-si vuelven a hacerlo, no me importa que el termine odiándome pero los masacrare de una forma lente y dolorosa, mas les vale irse ahora mismo antes de que me arrepienta-esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el recinto-

Lituania que había estado alejado de ahí ,lo suficiente para no perderse la conversación ,se dirigió hacia Rusia- y…Rusia-san…nosotros...-dijo tímidamente-lo sentimos ,si hubiésemos tenido mas cuidado…-

-eso no me importa ahora Lituania, solo déjame solo con el ,encárgate de lo demás –

-si …

* * *

y asi termina el 9º capitulo,agradesco de antemano a todos los que lo leen diciendoles que lo terminare lo juro por lo seme que su es!! D///x


End file.
